


Psycho

by Lizzielose



Series: USS Enterprise [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Joe is so confident, M/M, Pre-Slash, UA, Web is so done with it, date, roomate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Joe and Web now share a room, and Web is not so happy with it.





	Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than the first one but I still like it !  
> I have the feeling that there are still mistakes, but my corrector says no, so...  
> Enjoy !

Fuck it, fuck them all. He was too smart for them. They didn’t deserve his smartness. He graduated at the top of his class at the Academy, and he was one of the youngest translators of the Star Fleet. So yeah fuck them. He, David Kenyon Webster, didn’t deserve them.   
Why did they think that making Joe Liebgott his roommate would be a great idea? He kept saying stupid things suggesting that they were going to have sex, definitely not decent jokes. It was so embarrassing. 

In a way, it wasn’t really some kind of harassment, because he knew the minute he would ask him to stop, he would stop. But if he did this, he knew he would be considered as a weak guy, and this was really problematic. He was one of the youngest crew member, if not the youngest, he couldn’t let the others think he was weak.

Joe was so fucking old, the guy was 27 when he was only 20. Damn even Winters was not that old. So yeah it was weird. 

They found him on a very strange planet that he totally ignored the language, it wasn’t really his fault in a way it was a discovery. And everyone was like “Oh a human! What if we brought him with us, so fucking cool !” Yeah of course, awesome. The guy was the biggest pain in the ass he ever saw.

And now that he was one of the engineers of the ship, he wasn’t allowed to have a single room, no, he needed to have a roommate. And what if we picked Webster the guy he punched two weeks ago? What a great idea.

Joe was actually staring at him, and he looked like a fucking psycho. Someone helps him, he was going to die in his own room.

“You’re cute when you read.” 

Was he really hitting on him, with this kind of shit? Even his little brother could do better.

“Fuck off Joe, don’t you have better things to do? Like I don’t know take care of this ship? “

“Nah, I’m off today, and you know it.”

“Leave me alone.”

“I just want a date.”

“No.”

“Why ?”

“I don’t have to give you an explanation, nothing obliges me to do it.”

“Yes, but you think that you’re SO above of everything, that you want, if not need to give me an explanation.”

“I don’t date guys like you.”

“Well me neither, if it makes you happy.”

“You look like the kind of guy that loves to date smart and rich person.”

“I’m not looking for a sugar daddy.”

“Well, it would be weird because I’m younger than you.”

“You know what I meant.”

“Why would I want a date with you? You’re not my type, clearly not.”

“Well, you could want something, something dangerous? I don’t know.”

“Well, I don’t.”

“What if we traded ?”

Interesting. He would kill to know why Joe was on this planet, and why he didn’t want to go back on Earth.

“What do you have to offer ?”

“Now you’re interested !”

“Of course I am.”

“Well I know that the whole ship has been betting about why I was on this planet, I could give you the reason in exchange for this date.”

“But would I be allowed to tell the others.”

“Yes, but don’t start by Luz, the only person you’ll not be allowed to tell.”

“Deal.”

“So, what about next Friday ?”

“I think I’m free.”

“I know you’re free. I checked your schedule.”

“Psychopath.”

“You’re my favorite and you know it.” 

Why did he accept?


End file.
